Bubble Tea
by yiting
Summary: Casual talks at a Bubble Tea Cafe spurs romance. SxS


**Bubble Tea**

Bubble tea is a considerably volatile subject. You either like it or you don't; there is no gray area amidst the black and white. The dark-brown balls of tapioca, at first glance, are merely repulsive. You ask, "Why can't I just drink the tea?" Reactions tend to slant towards that general direction. Now is where the separation begins. Many, after this first encounter, give up trying to reconcile with the exotic beverage. Others grow to enjoy the now familiar pearls flowing up the fat straws. I consider myself one of the latter. However, there is only so much one can take. Ever since I started working at the bubble tea café during the summer, the mention of tapioca sends me cringing. How depressing it is, what we are willing to do for a little bit of money.

The first week was satisfactory enough; I was actually eager to attend my first day of work. It was in fact, the first paying job of my life, and what better than to make money in such a trendy atmosphere? And trendy it was, with lava lamps strategically strewn throughout the sitting area. Halogen lights hung from the ceiling, suspended by artistically-twisted metal ducts. The tables, there were about six or seven of them, were fashioned into oval segments of stainless steel, each seating about four people. And from what I could tell, this would be an easy job.

And how easily one can be proven wrong! The following week, Monday at eight o'clock in the morning found me vigorously combining the flavored powder, syrup, water, tea, and ice together in the metal shaker while handling detailed, picky orders from the customers of the morning bustle. A little ice, not too much, no tapioca, a little thicker, less sugar, more tea, the list went on. I endured it all without complaint; I don't really believe it helps in any situation. I had voluntarily applied for the job; there was no backing out. I am no quitter. By ten, the crowd had dissipated. Every once in a while, I would hear the door open to the sounds of the city and a person would allow himself in, the commotion of the day replaced with the gentle hum of the lamps and the collision of ice cubes against the shaken metal containers. Some customers left as soon as their order was finished; others lingered around, sitting at the counter or at a table.

I hardly looked at the people that came in; I paid attention just enough to not get fired for horrible public relations. That's a flaw in me. I'm not one to always know how to deal with people. When that girl walked in, it was no different.

Summer showers. It was another one of those. They were mostly flashes of rain that came and left before even deemed noticeable. Today's weather was a little heavier. The rain glossed over the pavement of the sidewalk outside, slipped into cracks. Multitudes of drops fell over the roofs, creating a rhythmic melody of splashes that the ear eventually gets accustomed to.

She walked in, raindrops flowing through and down her chin-length hair. Her steps were a bit cautious at first; they searched an unknown territory. Finally, she decided upon sitting at the counter, barely an arm's length from me. I quickly swiped a wet rag across the smooth surface.

"Is it okay if I just sit here for now? I completely forgot my umbrella today; I was already late! These showers come so unexpectedly during this time of year."

"Oh, um…sure." I gave her a reassuring smile. I wasn't even sure if people could come in to sit without buying anything. I don't know why, but I didn't care.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It was rude of me to not buy anything. I've never been here before. Can you recommend me something?"

"It's all right; you don't need to buy anything if you don't want." She shook her head, indicating for me to go on. "Well, we sell bubble tea here. There are a lot of flavors and combinations you can choose from." I handed her a menu.

"Bubble tea? I've never heard of it before. What is it?"

"It's basically iced tea. You can add fruit flavors, along with milk if you like. At the bottom we put tapioca. Tapioca are little chewy pearls that are slightly sweet. It's weird, but it's really catching on in Japan lately. It first came from Taiwan."

"I guess I'll try a cup. I think I'll have apple; it's my favorite fruit."

"Sure. What size? Green tea or black tea?"

"Small, green tea, please."

"So, a small apple green tea?"

"Yup, small apple green tea."

She stared at it. Intently, curiously. It had been a long time since she had encountered a UFO: unidentified food object. I laughed in spite of myself. "Is it really that strange to you?"

"It's…different! I've really never seen anything like it before!" She smiled and then put the straw to her lips.


End file.
